When We Cross Paths
by thejoystickplayer303
Summary: YO! 4th story, you need to read The Gallade and his Gardevoir and The Difference Between Destiny and Choice to even understand anything in this story. I decided to make a crossover of my 2 existing FanFictions, making them cross to become one giant one. And by God its going to be good. What do YOU think happens when a thought to be dead guy comes back to wreck havoc?
1. Chapter 1- A Review

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS, YOU NEED TO FULLY READ** ** _The Difference Between Destiny and Choice_** **AND** ** _The Gallade and his Gardevoir_** **TO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING. I KNOW THEY KINDA SUCK, BUT THATS CAUSE THEY WERE MY FIRST STORIES. Thank you for reading, now enjoy!**

* * *

"Get back here! Luke, please get them!" Cream, a married Lopunny to a Lucario named Luke yelled at her running twin boys, Kokkaku and Tuff. They were _currently_ a mother Lopunny and all Lucario family(The boys were Riolus though). The twins were a few days from going to a public school around Lavender town, where they would make new friends, share new expiriences.

"Alright. Kokkaku! Tuff! Come here, we'll spar." Luke yelled from his couch. the two boys quickly ran over to him and with excited eyes waited for him to get up.

"We really going to spar Dad?" Tuff asked.

"Yeah! Are we? Maybe I'll beat you this time!" Kokkaku smirked and wipped his nose. Luke smirked at his son too.

"You think you can take on your old man? You think you can beat me?" he looked down at his boy. Standing tall holding his ground, he gave a nod. Luke took a deep breath and started to walk outside, his sons running out before him.

* * *

 _Somewhere else in Lavender Town_

"Ok Raltsy, lets spar for a little bit. I bet you can't beat me!" Lade smirked. He looked up and nodded his head. Raltsy ran right at him and went straight to hit him down. Lade let him hit him, and he smirked. Raltsy backed up and started to shuffle sideways, trying to avoid what he knew would happen next. Lade dissapered and caught him off gaurd. He hit his brother and Raltsy was down.

"Come on Raltsy, at least get better at fighting before thinking you can do it." Lade started walking to his house door, when he felt the air of a punch hit his right side. His eyes widened and he looked behind him. There Raltsy was, the Kirlia that stood before him, missed on purpous by a few inches.

"I think I'm getting better bro." Raltsy smirked. Lade admired his maturing brother and smirked back.

"Say that again the next time I kick your ass." Lade walked in his door leaving his little Kirlia outside practicing.

* * *

 _Back to Luke and his boys_

"Ok, show me what you got. Show me what you can do. I want you to really hit me. Give it all ya got!" Luke yelled at his first son, Kokkaku. Kokkaku came running at him, very fast. He went from right to left, trying to confuse his dad where he was really going to hit him. Luke stood there smiling at his boy, waiting for him to go right, left, behind him, and then attack from the air like usual. Kokkaku was close to Luke, and then he vanished. Luke stopped smiling and panicked.

"Kokakku? Kokkaku? Oh shit. Cream is gonna kill me..Kokkaku!" Luke yelled. Then he got an uppercut from the ground, knocking him straight in the air. Luke looked down at Kokkaku, his smirking son. Luke backflipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"Kokkaku, that was very unexpected, good job! Thats my boy! Now, Tuff can you do better than him?" Luke signaled Kokakku to move and let Tuff do his turn. Tuff was a very gentle boy, he fought when he had to but didn't really care for it. Only he knew this, he was too scared to tell his Mom or Dad. Either way, he was very strong, and gullable. Tuff stood straight and then jumped in the air. He did a few flips and flipped over his Dad. He landed behind him and ran. He ran into the trees and started to climb them. Luke knew Tuff did this so he was calm, Kokkaku however never seen this. Kokkaku looked all around and then tried to sense his Ki; Nothing. Tuff hid it well, better than him. Luke still stood his ground, and waited for when his son would attack.

"There!" Luke yelled. He turned toward his house and saw Tuff in mid air about to punch him. Luke dodged and edged his back. Tuff fell on his face and sat there until his Dad picked him up.

"Ok guys I think thats enough. Lets get you fixed up Tuff. Your Mom should be done with Lunch by now." Luke carried him in his arms, craddeling the sweet expressed face. Tuff looked as if he could do no wrong, as if he was as gentle as a cutiefly. Kokkaku opened the door for Luke and he put Tuff on the couch. Luke tip toed into the kitchen behind Cream and surprised her by grabbing her belly.

"Luke!" She eeked. Luke smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder.

"Is _My_ Lunch almost ready?" Luke flirted. Cream giggled and playfully shoved him off. She faced Luke and he was so fast he had his arms around her again. He moved one and lifted her chin a little.

"Is _it_ ready?" His face closer to her. Cream was blushing, still trying to make lunch.

"I thought we were going to wait until the kids left." She smirked. Luke wasn't going to lose a good kiss so he pulled her nearer, moving one hand down to her butt ever s y...

"MOM! DAD! I'm hungry!" Kokkaku came barging in. Luke immediatly got his hand away from her butt and quickly kissed her before facing his son.

"Don't worry buddy, Mom's almost done making Lunch. I'll bring it to you guys in the funtroom when its done. Why don't you go get Grandpa too?" Luke, bent down, said to his son. Kokkaku nodded and did as he was told.

"I never would've thought you were this good with kids." Cream spoke aloud. "It seems like only yesterday we were teens always in trouble. Between all those dirty perverted bastards and you saving me all the time..." Cream sighed still tending to the beans. Luke turned back around and grabbed her belly again. Cream didn't do anything this time except accept it.

"Yep..We were in L-O-V-E" She spoke. Luke blushed at this one and nodded. He wasn't that gushy so he didn't like admitting things like that. Cream giggled a little and turned around. Her sweet, slender, sexy, body in an adorable apron. Wearing a cute little tank top and shorts. Luke just wanted to eat her.

"Can we try that again?" She smirked. Luke smirked too and there they stood.

* * *

"Lade, I think we should send both Raltsy and Ted to school soon. They'll be with other Pokemon around their age., not to mention Luke's twins will be going to school soon too. How are Luke and Cream doing anyway?" Arrie, a Gardevoir said sitting next to Lade, enjoying some Tapu Cocoa.

" I don't know. He seems to be doing pretty well. I see him at the Cafe every afternoon, we talk. Apparently Cream and him are trying to have another egg. Other than the fact he wants to bang her again, she wants a girl." Lade said, moving a little closer to Arrie. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his upper chest.

"We should have an egg too." She finally said. Lade freaked out for a minute inside and then looked at her. His face didn't look green and white anymore, just red. Arrie put her hand on his chest and made little circles going down until she reached his shorts buckle. She played there for a little until Lade unhooked it himself. She looked up at him and he gave her the sexiest look he ever thought he'd be able to make. A smirk then arose from his face and he got up. He looked to make sure that Raltsy and Ted were outside playing, thank Arceus they were. Lade walked back and picked Arrie up, kissing her frantically. Tongues meeting, swirling. He moved to their bedroom, where he set her down under him. She was not going to have this. She pushed him off and got him under her. She smirked and tried to rip of his shirt and shorts. Lade grabbed ahold of her shirt and, without trying to break the passionate kisses, tried getting her shirt off first.

Soon their kiss broke as he rained domanince again, going on top of her. He pulled down her skirt and underwear and moved his kisses down there. He played with her soaking flaps before moving down there. He squeezed and sucked at her nipples, giving them little squeezes. She tried hard to not moan, but to no avail. She let out yelps, and yells, and all sorts of pleasure calls. His face was now between her legs as he sucked and drank the nectar of what she was giving him.

"Ohhh Lade...I never thought you could be this...this..Ooooooh this good!" She grabbed at her bed and arched her back. Lade knew this was time to proceed. He moved above her and teased her a little bit before entering. Starting off slow, then picking up the pace the more she thrusted with him.

* * *

Luke and Cream had lunch with Kokkaku and Tuff outside underneath a tree. The sun, not allowed in the shade as they all ate and laughed together.

"Hey boys did I ever introduce you to my friend Lade? He's got 2 boys a little bit older than you, but you guys would be friends almost instantly!" Luke said exstatic. Both Kokkaku and Tuff shook their heads and Luke lit up.

"I can't believe I didn't! I'll introduce you guys to him tomorrow. Then you can meet his boys, you can spar and stuff. He's teaching his how to fight too." Kokkaku's face lit up.

"If I can't kick your ass I'll kick their ass!" He stood up determined. Luke laughed at his son while Cream looked dissapointed.

"Luke, are you teaching them to say these things?" Luke stopped laughing and gave her an embarrassed smile.

"He is your son after all, of course he'd say something like that." Cream slightly smiled. Luke grabbed her in for a kiss


	2. Chapter 2- Our Secrete

**Before I begin, I'd like to apologize to the wittle child that walked in on the first chapter. You shouldn't have read that Lemon. I don't also wish to continue both of the stories that this FanFiction is made up of, instead for all the younger readers, I'll give you a warning in bold saying to skip the next part(s). I don't want to loose readers based on the rating. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next day Luke woke his boys up nice and early to go meet Lade's family. He woke Cream up saying he'd be leaving now and that she should go back to sleep. Kokkaku ran around outside, impatient to go and meet his Dads friends.

"Daaaaaad! Are we going yet?" Kokkaku whined. Tuff looked at him and sighed. Kokkaku shot him a look and Tuff did one back. They walked up to one another and went chest to chest in a pissing contest.

"If you do that again I'm gonna tell Dad _our_ secrete!" Kokkaku smirked evily. Tuff backed off and stood there pissed.

 _Flash BACK!_

 _"Kokkaku, I don't think thats a good idea. Can we just go home?"_

 _"Hell no! This is too good! We're gonna get in a real good fight!"_

 _"But thats dangerous! They're bigger than us! Kokkaku lets just go."_

 _"What are you? A pansy?"_

 _"You know what, yes. YES I AM. I'm a pansy all because I don't want to fight! I don't like-"_

 _"Tuff, you don't like to fight? No way...No freaking way. Tuff you don't like fighting, do you?"_

 _"So what if I don't? I would prefer maybe reading...or you know.."_

 _"What is 'you know'?"_

 _"I like to read, do those Math problems Mom's preparing us for school for, and-"_

 _"I don't want to hear it. You may be my brother still, and I love you, but how can you not like fighting? Wait till Dad finds out."_

 _"PLEASE DON'T! Kokkaku please don't tell Dad! If Dad finds out I'll be a dissapointment. Dad'll hate me forever..."_

 _"Fine. But if you do something I don't like, I won't hesitate to tell Dad."_

 _FLASH BACK end_

"Ok boys! Who's ready to go meet Lade and his little Brother?" Luke said with a smile. He looked at Tuff who looked troubled but got distracted when Kokkaku said "I am!"

"I'm ready too Dad." Tuff spoke. Luke nodded at the boys and motioned them to follow him.

* * *

The walk there wasn't that bad. Just a few twisty turnseys and they were there. It was about 8 by the time they made it there and Lade's house was already very lively. Arrie was making breakfeast while Lade and Raltsy were sparing. Teddy was enjoying himself under a tree.

"Hey Lade!" Luke yelled. Lade walked out and saw Luke with 2 little riolu's. Luke smiled and walked over to him for a man hug.

"Heya Lade! These are my sons, Kokkaku and Tuff with 2 F's." Lade stood there admiring there will to fight. But Tuff didn't look like he had it. Lade let it slide and called out Raltsy and Ted.

"What do you need Lade?" Raltsy looked over at the boys and smiled.

"Hi I'm Raltsy though I'm a Kirlia. Do you guys like to fight?" Kokkaku smiled at him and held out his hand for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you Raltsy, I'm Kokkaku, and I love to fight. Lets fight right now." The boys both smirked and they began to fight.

Raltsy was not ready for this. Kokkaku's speed was too fast for him. Kokkaku seemed to have an after-image, and he looked as though he was swaying. Raltsy tried keeping up with his moves. Kokkaku went up behind Raltsy and jumped over his head right in front of him. Raltsy looked at him confused.

"Why the hell did you do that for? You just showed me how fast you are, like you're preparing me for your attacks. Oh you think I can't handle you, is that it?" Kokkaku smirked

"I don't think you can. Your stance has flaws and your eye's can't see me fast enough. I bet your punches aren't that good either. After I beat you I can help you work on those." Raltsy got extremly pissed.

"You think you can beat me? I'm older than you, how old are you? 6?"

"10. Something happened so we aged a little too fast. You seem to be 14, am I correct?" Ralsty, shocked, got in a better fighting stance. Kokkaku smirked and the fight continued, each man cheering on their side, except Ted and Tuff.

* * *

"My name is Tuff, nice to meet you." He smiled and put his hand out.

"I'm Ted. My Mom was killed and they took me in. Do you like to explore? I know of this real cool place, you wanna go with me?" Ted asked. Tuff's eyes sparkled.

"Yes! Lets go now!" Tuff squealed. The boys let Lade and Luke know where they were going before leaving themselves.

* * *

"Luke...I see you've got yourself a family now. I bet you've forgotten all about me. I know Arrie hasn't yet, she couldn't forget about me too? I see you've got 2 boys, wouldn't it be a shame if 1 just happened to go, missing? I'm thinking the one the likes to fight, not that pussy. He can awake his inner Lucario, and learn to fight like a real man. Or maybe I can take the pussy and teach him to fight? Nah I'll teach the already strong one. Sorry Luke, but this has to be done. Say goodbye to Kokkaku, brother."

 **Pretty good chapter I'd say. How do you guys think it is? How do you think it is so far? Let me know in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Zoroak

**Sorry took so long, been looking for this song for 3 days. It was on the 80's Funk/Pop Japanese Livestream and I can't find it. It was a female singer, upbeat, said the words Sayonara in the melody and Goodbye was in there somewhere, there was a chorus, and can't find it. If you have a clue to what it is, please PM me. Thanks**

"So where's this cool place we're going too? Pretty deep in the forest?" Tuff broke the silence. He and Ted have been walking for a while.

"Don't worry we're almost there. Let's just go this way and! Oh shoot!"

"Ted! Whats wrong?"

"I gotta...I gotta pee." Tuff face palmed and let Ted go behind a bush to do his stuff.

While the little Teddiursa was peeing a Zoroak that was working for our new antagonist was not being a pervert watching him, just lying in wait.

"Hehehehh.."

"Who's there? Tuff?"

"Just me little cub. Whaddya say I get to go in your place?"

"AH! A ZOR-"

"Good to know you agree. Now let me just knock you out, take your form, and then your place! Thank you, you can go back home when you wake up." The Zoroak said walking out of the bush as Ted.

"Ted? You ok? It sounded like there was something wrong?" Tuff ran up to him.

"Nothings wrong I guess. Also, I actually just forgot were that spot is! Sorry! How about we go back to my house?" 'Ted' tried to smile. Tuff sighed and nodded.

"Ok lets go."

* * *

"You, give, up, yet?" Raltsy said, obviously out of breath.

"No, never." Kokkaku said back. They were almost both about to fall to the ground. Then Arrie and Cream stepped in.

"ALRIGHT BOYS! TIME TO EAT!" They both yelled in unison. Everybody stopped and all ran inside. They were eating some Rattata and Berries. 'Ted' and Tuff were almost there, they were running cause Tuff heard "EAT". The entire way 'Ted' was smirking. He was going to take Kokkaku and ruin Tuff's life. They were almost there when Luke felt something and got up. Kokkaku looked at his dad, food still in his mouth.

"Daffd, where youff going?" He said. Luke looked at Kokkaku with a seriousness in his eyes. Cream also saw the look and grabbed hold of Kokkaku. Kokkaku looked back at his Mom and then back at his Dad.

"Don't worry Kokkaku, I just sensed some real good food! Me and Lade will be right back, ok? Lets go Lade." Lade got up and followed Luke outside.

"Ok Luke, I ain't that good at what you can do, but apparently theres something big. Shouldn't I hide Arrie, Cream, and Kokkaku?"

"No, Kokkaku can handle as soon as Tuff comes back. They're my little wonder twins. Now, when the boys come back, don't let them inside. Ones a Zoroak."

"A Zoroak?! No way! Theres no way! I doubt it! You're pulling my leg buddy." Lade looked at Luke, Luke's head faced the forest, it hadn't moved. Luke was serious and Lade was scared.

"Hey its my Dad! DAD!" Tuff ran faster to Luke.

 _It could still be Tuff, play it safe_

"Hey Tuff! What'd you boys do when you were gone?" Luke said, bent down, his hand atop Tuff's head.

"We went in the forest to go look at Ted's secrete place! But he had to go pee and he forgot where it was. And then he heard Mom and Ms. Arrie say EAT and started running. I didn't know that Teddiursa have real good hearing, we were pretty far out." Tuff looked back at Ted who was talking to Lade. Lade was a huge idiot and was about to let Ted in for some food.

"LADE DON'T!" Luke yelled. Lade looked back at Luke and gave him a 'What the hell?' look.

"Lade, thats the Zoroak! Don't let him get inside!" 'Ted' smirked and went back to his Zoroak form.

"Damn you Lucario's are good. I won't dissapoint Night Shade, I won't leave empty handed!" Lade froze at Night Shade while Luke ran for the door. At this point Cream and Arrie had already heard the yelling and had evacuated downstairs.

'Arrie, don't worry. Luke's got this! He is the best fighter I know! He protected me so many times, he won't let anyone down here. He would never forgive himself if something happened to me or our sons." Cream reassured the currently freaking the hell out Arrie.

The door broke down and Luke and the Zoroak where trading punches. Luke had the upper hand but Zoroak was closer and closer to taking Kokkaku.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I WANT TO BE APART OF THE ACTION TOO!" Kokkaku yelled and ran up stairs to his Dad in the heat of battle. Kokkaku was amazed and cheered Luke on. The Zoroak saw this and grabbed Kokkaku.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET GO OF MY SON NOW OR I SWEAR TO ARCEUS YOU WILL DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH!" Luke screamed. The Zoroak looked at him smirking. Kokkaku's mouth was covered and Tuff or Lade just watched.

"I have a message for you Luke. My sincerist Apologies, but I need this boy. Thank you Big Bro" And with that the Zoraok dissapeared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! KOOOOOKAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Luke screamed.


	4. Chapter 4- It all Goes Down

**So if you want the apology I made, go check the 6th or 7th Chapter of my PPG X RRB FanFic. I apolagized and stuff. And it was like a paragraph and I don't want to retype or copy and paste. Rather just get on with the story for your guys's sake.**

Cream stepped out of the basement and looked at Luke. Luke was kneeling on the ground, is head hung lower than his pride.

"How long did you stand there while he took our son?" Luke looked at Cream who was in tears.

"At least a few seconds. I hesitated. I should've-" Creams palm hit Luke's face leaving it red.

"You're damn right you should've moved faster! Our son is now abducted somewhere and we don't know where the HELL he is! Kokkaku, our little boy..." Cream bent down in tears now. Luke moved near her and attempted to put her head into his chest but was stopped by Lade. They looked at each other, Luke got up and walked out.

"Luke, I know you feel like complete and utter shit and there is nothing that you can do to make yourself feel better than get Kokkaku back. But for the sake of your relationship with Cream, you're going to have to leave her alone for a couple days. She's the mother of the kids, she had the eggs in her for a while, so she has more of a bond that only a mother can have. She's hurt and everything, let her come to you, she'll come eventually and you can work things out from there. For now how about you stay here?" Luke looked at Lade and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Cream hadn't gotten up from the spot she had went to. She had fallen asleep there and wished everything that happened would be a nightmare when she woke up. By this time, Arrie had Lade find Ted, got Raltsy and Tuff fed and playing outside to try to forget all that had happened. Luke walked back down to the basement and picked up Cream. He was dealing with fine China and didn't want it to shatter again. He walked back up the stairs carrying her. Lade facepalmed.

"Hey, I know you said I can stay, I will. I just want to drop Cream and Tuff back home. I'll be back in about an hour. If not, she forgave me." Luke waved and nodded to Tuff to start walking home.

"Tuff, I'm going to train you to help me get your brother back." Luke said almost home. Tuff sighed and nodded. Luke finally noticed the sigh

"Tuff, I know its sad that Kokkaku is gone, but nothing to be worried about! Your Dad will make sure he comes back!" Luke smiled and looked at Tuff, still no sign of confidence.

"Dad, I've been...Keeping a secrete from you." Luke jolted his head to his son, still walking. Tuff took a deep breath.

"I...I don't really like fighting." Luke widened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"As a fighter I am dissapointed that my son doesn't like to fight." Tuff tucked his head down. "But as a father I guess I can support your decision. I don't want to, but as a father, I don't want my son to hate me because I'll force him to do something he doesn't want to do." Tuff looked up in amazement and hugged his dad.

 _Its what Cream would want...For me to accept things like this..._

"Thanks Dad!"

"Yeah Yeah, but the minute you tell me that you have a crush on a Dude, thats where I draw the line!"

"Do you have something against Gays dad?"

"No! No I don't! I don't hate them or anything, I just don't want my son to be one cause I want you to repopulate with our blood and not adopt." Tuff nodded his head and continued the walk home with his Dad.

* * *

"Piece of shit Zoroak! As soon as my Dad finds out where I am-"

"He'll what? Beat us up? Kill us? Thats if your Dad can find you!" A voice said. Kokkaku was in jail cell, and the voice was walking down the dark hallway. The torches lit the nightmares held within the abyss leading them to Kokkaku. The voice was a mans voice, and that man wore a cloak. He walked in front of Kokkaku's cell and took his hood off. It was another Lucario, he looked similar to his Dad, but not in the way that all Lucarios look alike.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Nice to meet you Kokkaku. I'm your Uncle, Luca


	5. Chapter 5- The Journey Begins

**BTW, my cat jumped on my bed. So the chapter I posted yesterday would've been longer, but my wittle kitten wanted affection! HE'S SO FUCKING CUTE!**

"The hell? I have an uncle? Highly doubt it. If I had one I would know" Kokkaku said all smug like. Luca let out a hysterical laugh.

"Ah Kokkaku you're funny. I can prove it to you." Kokkaku chuckled a little and smirked.

"Yeah? And how the hell will you do that?"

"Well I'll get your Dad and he'll tell you. Don't ask how, just leave everything to me." Luca grinned and walked down the abyss back to where he came from. Kokkaku let go of the bars and went to a corner of the cell.

* * *

Luke opened the door of his house and walked inside. His Dad was on the couch watching some TV and looked their way with curiosity.

"Luke, where's Kokkaku?" Luke looked at him with a, 'Tell ya later' face. Livan(His Dad) nodded and Luke went to Cream and his room. **There won't be a Lemon, but you'll get one soon**

Luke opened the covers and gently laid Cream in there. He covered her back up and kissed her forehead. He was about to walk out

"Luke wait." Luke stopped and looked at Cream. He stood by the door hanging his head.

"I think I over reacted a little, I'm sorry. I also woke up for your conversation with Tuff. That was very accepting of you." Cream sat up, Luke walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Cream and him locked eyes

"Cream, I'm going to get him back even if it kills me. I swear it on my life. I won't return home without him. So for now, be strong and wet~ Cause I can't wait to try again~" He smirked and kissed her. He was starting to kiss her neck.

"Hey hey back off. I did say I forgave you but I'm still angry at you." Luke backed up and did that thing with your tongue that sounds like sucking noises? IDK WTF Its called. Cream chuckled a little and laid back down to sleep.

"Ciao beautiful~" He said walking out. To his surprise Tuff was standing right there.

 _Fuck_

"Heya Tuff. So hows my boy doing?"

"Dad I want to go with you." Luke bent down to Tuff and got all serious.

"Hell no. If I loose you too your mother would never let me step foot into this house again."

"DAMN RIGHT!" She yelled from inside the room.

"But Kokkaku's my brother! I want to get him back just as badly as you. Please let me go with you!"

"Son I said no!" Luke yelled. He then guided Kokkaku to the funtroom with his Dad and stood in front of him.

"You'll be staying here. You can't go with me. Ok? I love you but Dad has to go on a mission to get your brother back." Luke kissed Tuff's head and walked out.

* * *

It was already night time when Luke was walking back to Lade and Arries house.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Arrie screamed. Luke ran there and saw the Zoroak again.

"We have something against this family too." It said before dissapearing. Lade ran out and looked at Luke.

"What the hell just happened?" Luke asked.

"Arrie just had an egg...AND THAT DAMN ZOROAK JUST STOLE IT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"Not unless I get to him first!" Luke challenged. Lade nodded his head and got a backpack already packed with supplies. Raltsy went out with him.

"I was planning on helping you get your boy back, so I packed my bag already. But I guess now I have my own reason. Raltsy'll join us." Lade looked behind him and Raltsy nodded.

"How do we find them?" Luke asked.

"Well Raltsy here knows Teleport. And he has a special Teleport. He can Teleport to places he's been, and he followed you to Shaymin. We'll ask her."  
 **I searched if a Kirlia can learn Teleport and it said it can, and I'm only calling Shaymin a girl cause I'm pretty sure everyone who says FUCK GENDER in Pokemon call its a girl. Like how Meloetta should be a girl but has no gender.**

"That is hella usefull though creepy you followed me."

"Lets get going then!" Yelled Raltsy. He put his arm out for Lade and Luke to hold it so they'd be teleported to. Little did they know, a little creature was going to get teleported with them.

* * *

"Luca, I have terrible news."

"What is it."

"It appears that Luke has ties to legendary Pokemon. The 3 lake guardians. We're going to have to get help from our lord and savior, Giratina-Senpai." Luca slapped the Zoroak in the face.

"Ok I know you have a damn crush on that legendary but thats going too fucking far calling in 'Giratina-Senpai'." The Zoroak nodded and stepped back.

"You are right though. If they're getting the 3 Lake Guardians, we need Giratina. We'll summon him" Luca said as they walked to the summoning chambers...

 **Ok, I need to go to sleep. But I honestly thought having the one Zoroak calling Giratina Giratina-Senpai was hilarious as hell so I'm going to keep that for him. Ciao~**


End file.
